The Summer of Harry Potter's 7th Year
by GiaPotter
Summary: HG and RHr


CH. 1 Aunt Marge  
  
Harry Potter, The boy who lived, was sitting in his room of #4 Privet Drive. Harry hated how he couldn't leave the Dursley's house without permission from Dumbledore. To make the stay at the Dursley's even worse; "Aunt" Marge was coming again in 2 days. He had to get ready to move back to the smaller guest room.  
  
*  
  
2 days later, Harry was moving his trunk, his friend's notes and he was moving the supply food for him for after the small meals he had. The hour passed, Marge entered the door. 'Oh Great' Harry thought. 'I have to spend another week in the small guest room even though I hate it.  
  
Uncle Vernon hid Harry from view. Harry was used to this. Dudley was trying to hide behind Harry but was no use; he was way too tall and too fat.  
  
"Oh my little Duddeykins, come out here you cutie-pie, I haven't seen you for ages!" Marge said excitedly.  
  
"Aunt Marge, I saw you just a month ago" said Dudley. "Come on, will you ever leave us alone?" Dudley muttered, but only Harry could hear him.  
  
"I suspect you are still going to St. Brutes Criminal Boys Academy School?"  
  
"Yea, Aunt Marge I am," Harry grumbled.  
  
"Don't you dare speak to me like that! You do not say 'Yea' you say YES is that clear?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Marge."  
  
As soon as dinner came out, Harry was disgusted. 'a grapefruit?' Again!  
  
Without eating, he went to his 'new' room, the guest room, and ate some of his junk food from his friends. 'Yummmm,' Harry thought while he ate mince pies from Ron.  
  
When Harry tried to sleep, his feet were scrunched up in an unconformable ball while his upper body was straight in the air. His bed in the guest room was sized for a midget. Harry gave up. He new the only thing he could do was use a little magic so he could sleep. 'The ministry wouldn't care if I did a little magic because the death eaters were killing, even without Voldemort. They would be way to busy to even know Harry smiled. He did an enlargement charm for the bed. He now had enough room to sleep on his bed instead of off it. He was finally comfortable. 'At last' he thought. He thought it might not be such a bad summer after all, even though his friends were busy or out of town. Hermione, who had just come back from Paris, was with Ron in the Burrow. The George and Fred were up to there common, mischievous selves making more Weasley Wizard Wheezes. Ginny was as shy as usual, but he remembered Ron telling him that something was making Ginny not sleep. He couldn't remember.  
  
Harry woke up to hear Petunia screaming. 'What the heck is that all about?' Harry thought. Then he heard Dumbledore's voice, he recognized it was a howler, "You will treat that boy LIKE YOUR SON! Got that? OR ELSE!! I will see to it you will!"  
  
"Harry went back to sleep, then to wake up once more, except, now Marge was screaming. "Petunia!!!! Help me!! I slipped and fell onto a loose floor piece and I think something was in here! Now it's all over my feet!! Ewwww! Help me!!  
  
Harry chuckled. He forgot to take his latest Weasley Wizard Wheezes out! He realized that Marge stepped on the goo maker. 'Uh oh. I forgot once it starts it is not going to stop! My old room is going to be such a mess! I guess Marge will have to clean it up, by hand, I hope, but not me'  
  
Harry's stomach grumbled because he was so hungry. He dared not leave the room. But when he realized Dudley was with his gang smoking again, he got out. Dudley and his gang got arrested the night before Harry got home, so he got a week before Dudley could come back. Harry went and stole the last few pieces of bacon and went to the television to look at the news again, to see if there was anything different. Then he heard Hedwig tapping on the window.  
  
'I totally forgot it was my birthday!' Harry went to the room and opened all the notes. He had never gotten this many presents before. 'It's my birthday and I totally forgot about it.' Harry silently started laughing. He had a present from Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Hagrid and surprisingly Ginny. Ron gave him a Chudley Cannons poster, with the whole teams' autographs.  
  
Ron wrote:  
  
Harry, hope you have a good birthday! My parents contacted Dumbledore and he said that you can stay with us now! The whole family will be at our house when you get here. We will pick you up in a week on Sunday at noon. I hope the Dursleys are treating you well,  
  
Ron  
  
Then Harry opened Hermione's present. 'Wow how fascinating, a book' Harry mused, sarcastically. 'I cant believe it. After all these years she suspects me to read Hogwarts: A History? With all she knows I don't need the book!' Harry tore the rest of the paper away and found her note:  
  
Harry this book will come in very handy. Hope you are doing great, Hermione  
  
After Harry read the piece of parchment, he thought why she was in such a hurry. 'I wonder why her note was so short.... that is probably the first time she has ever written sloppy!'  
  
Harry opened Lupin's gift. It was another book 'Wonderful, another book! Hmmm, I wonder what this is.' Harry read the note then understood what it was. 'Ahhhh. I see what Lupin is playing at, ok, I don't get it? What the heck is he thinking? A guidebook to understand women?'  
  
Hagrid gave Harry lots of different sorts of junky food. There was chocolate frogs, every flavor jelly beans. And so much other things Harry had never had before.  
  
Harry didn't have time to open Ginny's gift, even though he thought she would just give him a card saying I love you, but she got over him, he hoped.  
  
*  
  
After Harry had done all his chores, eaten and cleaned the cupboard, he opened Ginny's gift. A love necklace? Well that has made a lot of sense. I guess she still has a crush on him. Oh well.  
  
Dear, Harry  
  
This necklace turns green when you love someone, turns black when you hate somebody, turns pink when you like someone as a friend, turns blue when you are sad and turns grey when you are lonely.  
  
Hope you like it,  
  
Ginny  
  
PS. By the way, can't wait to see you at the burrow!  
  
* 7 days passed  
  
Harry was starting to get nervous. 'I hope they won't be late. How are they going to enter? Who is picking me up?' He went on and on until Uncle Vernon yelled at him.  
  
'It is almost time' Harry thought excitedly. 10 minutes left......8 minutes left......6 minutes left..........4 minutes left.......2 minutes left...... 'Where are they' Harry thought nervously.  
  
"If they come through our chimney one more time and blast it to pieces I will personally kick you out of this house." Uncle Vernon roared.  
  
"Yes Uncle Vernon"  
  
The second after Harry spoke he heard a little popping noise. 'Someone apparated,' Harry thought. He looked around and saw Mr. Weasley standing right next to him.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Hello Mr. Weasley"  
  
"Shall we be going now?"  
  
"Mr. Weasley, how are we leaving?" Harry questioned.  
  
"We are going to use Floo Powder."  
  
Harry took some of the Floo Powder and said loudly and clearly, "The Burrow"  
  
CH. 2 The Burrow  
  
He started whirling around and then came to a sudden halt.  
  
"Hello Harry" Mrs. Weasley said. "Ron is in his room. You can leave your stuff here for right now."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"No problem dear."  
  
Harry walked up to Ron's room to find Ron and Hermione kissing.  
  
The second they saw Harry, Hermione jumped and they separated.  
  
"Thank god you two are both wearing clothes." Harry chuckled and both Hermione and Ron blushed.  
  
"Hi Harry how was your summer?" Hermione asked  
  
"Dreadful once again."  
  
"At least you can do magic out of school now." Ron said excitedly.  
  
"I totally forgot about that."  
  
"That was the one best thing about my birthday, besides Hermione, coming of course." Ron said, amazed.  
  
*  
  
Harry slept right through dinner. When he finally woke up it was 1:00 am and he was famished. Harry went downstairs to find Ginny reading Witch Weekly. He realized how pretty she looked in a nightgown.  
  
"Ginny, What are you doing down here?" Harry asked.  
  
"I uhh, I thought Ron would have told you by now. I haven't been able to sleep since my first year when I went down in." She stopped abruptly.  
  
"Nope, he never told me. So what do you do every night?"  
  
"Read and think about my life before I met Tom." Ginny said carefully. She didn't really want to say that she still had a crush on him and thought about him all the time. "How do you sleep every night, when you have seen so many deaths?" Ginny asked.  
  
"I try and think about other things." Harry mentioned. Harry sat next to Ginny on the couch. "Don't you get tired without sleep?"  
  
"Yeah always. So, what are you doing down here?"  
  
"I slept through dinner, by accident and I am really hungry."  
  
Ginny saw that Harry was wearing the necklace that she gave him and it was grey! She was so surprised! 'Harry lonely?'  
  
"Do you want me to warm the leftover dinner?" Ginny said willingly.  
  
"Sure." Harry was so happy that he was eating something good. He hadn't had a decent meal since Hogwarts.  
  
"Thanks, Ginny. It's great."  
  
"Don't worry about it. Do you want to take a walk with me?"  
  
"Ok, why not?" Harry said. "Just gimme a second while i finish eating."  
  
"Ok." She couldn't believe that he would actually walk with her. "Ready?"  
  
"Yeah. Where do you want to go?"  
  
"Lets go walk over to the trees by the lake."  
  
CH. 3 Walk by the lake  
  
"Ok" Harry said happily. "How is your summer so far?"  
  
"It is ok I guess. What about you? How did those muggles treat you?"  
  
Pretty horribly. They made me move back to the cupboard, under the stairs and then my 'Aunt' Marge came and she was a pain in the"  
  
"Oh that is horrible" Ginny interrupted. She saw the necklace once more, but now its RED! She had an idea. "Harry lets climb onto the trees."  
  
"Ok" he said, awkwardly.  
  
When they both got up and talked for a few minutes and Harry was starting to sweat, but Ginny realized it and pushed Harry into the lake. "Are you cold now, Harry?"  
  
"V-v-v-ver-r-y m-mu-uch th-a-ank y-o-o-ou. Harry was now shivering. But he had to admit he felt better now.  
  
"I think we should go in..."  
  
"Sure" said harry. He then pulled her in!  
  
Harry coulnd't hold it in anymore. He kissed her, it was his and her first kiss. They kissed each other for a while and then fell on the grass.  
  
"I can't believe I did that" Harry said, amusingly.  
  
"Did what?" Ginny said amazed.  
  
"Kiss you. If Ron knows, he will kill me. Personally" Harry stated sadly. "We can't."  
  
He was interrupted by Ginny with another kiss. "Really Gin, we have to stop."  
  
"Noooo! Not yet" Ginny said sadly.  
  
"I am cold Ginny, and tired. Maybe another night, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Fine" she said stubbornly.  
  
~ 1 week later ~  
  
"Wake up, Harry" Ginny said.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"7:30, but I don't want anyone to start looking for you." Ginny started laughing  
  
"Guess you are right." Ginny gave him one last kiss then they got dressed and went downstairs.  
  
Ron was in the kitchen, apparently waiting for someone.  
  
"Harry where have you been all night?" Ron asked.  
  
"Gin and I went for a walk last night and... I uhhhh fell asleep on the bench." Harry said. He hoped that Ron would believe him, but he probably wouldn't.  
  
"Oh. Ok. The-" Ron started but was interrupted by Hermione, whom had just entered.  
  
"Ron. Harry. We are leaving today for the Hogwarts train. Right now, so get dressed." She stated.  
  
~*END*~ 


End file.
